


In time

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Bits and pieces of Ren's younger years. They're not entirely happy years._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	In time

Reneea is eight years old when she is orphaned. War ravages her small village, and everyone in the militia is slaughtered when they put up a fight to the King's army. Her mother and father are in the militia. 

Her father is less then 100. He fights because he is a man, and it's expected of him. He is strong, very strong. But physical strength does nothing to stop swords to am unamored body.

Her mother is 403. 400 years of age is extremely old, not unheard of, but very rare to reach. She fights because she has been around longer than any of these people, or their parents, or even their grandparents, and she knows what is right and will fight for it. She does not think the king is right to kill anyone who does not approve of him, and swings her battle axe as if she were 20 again. The soldiers cut her down just like the rest and throw her body into a pile.

Her brother Caleb fights because he is young and fit and a man, and it is expected of him. Caleb only survives because the enemy soldiers will not kill children. He cries to them, lies and tells them that he is 13 and his parents forced him to fight. He is actually 16 and a late bloomer, but he survives and squeezes Reneea's hand the whole silent way home.

 

 

Reneea is 14 and fuck is she in love. He is everything. It's refreshing to see kids in love again, adults say. His mother and Caleb think they are a good match. Reneea doesn't believe in any kind of deities, but if any exist, she thinks they made him for her and vice versa.

"I feel... I feel as if your soul settles into the side of mine. As if they were carved from each other," he tells her, face nestled against her shoulder. He believes in a God. He believes his God made it so they could be together. She likes the God he believes in, not the fire and brimstone version that everyone else seems to think is in control.

14 is young, but they plan to marry soon. Caleb and his girlfriend's brothers band together up build them a small cabin on the property. Caleb's girlfriend, Annemarie, teaches her how to sew and cook and how to raise a garden.

Reneea lays on the new bed in the home that is soon to be hers, and cautiously, he lays himself atop her. They kiss soft and sweet, and agree that since they'll be married soon, they don't mind playing the parts of husband and wife early. It's awkward and quick, and a little uncomfortable on her end, but they kiss afterward and cannot wait to begin their lives together.

She gets the news around a month later, close to dusk. His older sister comes to Reneea and Caleb's home, crying. His body just stopped working, she tells them through the tears. He just stopped functioning and keeled over and died.

Reneea is told later that the sound she let out was like the howl of a dying animal.

 

 

Renegade is 30 and she is _pissed_. The king's oldest son has taken over and cracked down harder than his father. She knows that her little town will be ravaged worse than when she was a child. The local militia, and the militias from the nearby towns are all small and incompetent. They're nowhere near good enough to take on professionally trained soldiers.

The men in the militia laugh at her when she tries to lead. They don't believe a woman could do the job. A few follow her, listen, and agree to have her back. It's a start. The same happens with all of the nearby towns, but she gathers enough men and women to get the job done. She finds and recruits as many magic users as she can convince as well. Being such tiny, rural areas, the magics they have are not powerful, and are untrained, but they're enough.

She trains them all rigorously with refined methods her mother taught her as a child, until she sure they can handle the army headed their way. Men listen to other men, and soon enough her militia grows twice the size. Renegade guides then with fear and anger, and they buy into it.

"These soldiers are not like they were 20 years ago. They will not spare your children or your innocent wives and husbands like there did the last time they invaded. They will rape and slaughter your infants, your children, your spouses. They'll take anything that isn't nailed down. There's burn our homes and salt our fields. They will kill us without hesitation and leave our bodies pilled in the middle of the town for the birds to pick clean. _Failure is not an option._ "

The army comes, like they all knew it would. She stands toe to toe with the leader of the king's men. He laughs at the fact that they sent a woman to stare him down, then sobers up. He demands all their crops and a few other mundane things. She steps back, but only to spit on his boot and tell him to fuck off. He scoffs, waves to his men to advance, and she does the same. 

It's a bloodbath. But Renegade's army has one advantage over his; magic. The king, both father and son, detested magic users and had them routinely killed if they were discovered in the military. They didn't have telekinetics on their side like she did. Nor mind control, nor elementals. 

She finds herself in the middle of the town center, sword in hand. The general and several of his men lie dead around her. There is blood on her arms, her dress, and her teeth. She hears the rising calls of the militia all around her through the ringing in her ears, growing more jovial as it gets louder.

They've won.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
